worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Miguel Camino
Miguel Camino is a Spanish racer who participated in World Grand Prix in Cars 2. Since then, he has made various appearances, making him a recurring character in the Cars series. Bio Cars 2 In Cars 2, Miguel Camino is the number #5 race car in the World Grand Prix. He Was First Seen Driving Pass The Kabuki Za Theatre He Was Also blew out in the first part of the Tokyo race, among two others. He was the first racer zapped by the Lemons' machine during the race in Tokyo, and he went into the pits. Brent Mustangburger says "Very unusual, Darrell. He's been so consistent all year." During that race, his pit was between Lightning McQueen's and Nigel Gearsley's. Comparing with the not really good performance from him in the Tokyo race, he was much better in the Porto Corsa race. And in the London race, he was very close to passing Francesco Bernoulli to the 2nd position. Camino has no speaking lines, and is technically a minor character, despite the fact that he is a really common choice for merchandising. In the Italy race, he is the 4th car to get damaged, as sparks fly out of him with Shu Todoroki, and gets hit by Max Schnell. However, he got fixed, and was able to race in London. When the race started, he was in third place. Then he raced in Radiator Springs, and was seen with Max Schnell admiring the crowd. Deleted Tokyo Race Miguel Camino started the front, after the first turn he got to 6-8th position, however in after the dirt section, he started losing positions and even got in last place at the tunnel, he finished 6th in the race. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Miguel makes an appearance as a playable character, unlocked by gaining access to Clearance Level 4. Physical description Miguel is a 2007 Grand Touring Sports SS-E Racer, with a top speed of 200 mph, which can be reached in about 11 seconds. His engine type is a DOHC V-8, with a horsepower of 570. He can go 0-60 mph in 3.6 seconds. He also strongly resemble a Corvette, Ginetta, and a Ferrari 599. His tires is Tok-Eo P215/65R15 89H, traction A, temperature A. Miguel is painted dark yellow, with various colors painted all over his body. He has red designs on the bottom of his doors, as well as a black star next to his number "5". On his hood, he has Spanish designs colored red, black and orange. He has a large black spoiler, and chrome rims. Bios * Spain's most renowned, admired and captivating car is Pamplona’s Miguel Camino. He first caught his home country’s attention by participating in the infamous Running of the Bulldozers. His flair, style and speed as a toreador in the dozer ring has inspired a generation of young bulldozer fighters, and soon that same speed and verve turned headlights of fans and competitors alike on the Grand Touring Sport racing circuit. Bearing the #5 and the fiery colors of the Spanish flag, Miguel Camino is hoping to race his way into more hearts at the World Grand Prix. Appearances Feature Films *''Cars 2'' *''Planes'' (on image) Video Games *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *''World Grand Prix Races'' Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Disney Store Diecast Line *Tomica *GeoTrax Trivia *In the Spanish version of Cars 2, there is a car named Fernando Alonso that has the same body and the same nationality as Miguel. *Miguel's pit crew chief is Petro Cartalina. *The Mattel toy versions of Miguel has an error which has a red spoiler on him instead of a black one. The Disney Store versions of him has the black spoiler. *Miguel Camino's full name is a reference to the Chevy El Camino. "Camino" is a Spanish word, which can be translated as "road." * His Polish name, Miguel Alcantara is a reference to city Alcántara in Spain, in province of Cáceres. *Miguel is one of five WGP racers that appear in Cars: Fast as Lightning, along with Carla Veloso, Raoul ÇaRoule, Shu Todoroki and Francesco Bernoulli. *His model is currently a mixed make of Chevrolet Corvette C7, Ferrari 488 and a Ginetta. Quotes *It is time… to take the bulldozer, by the horns. **''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Gallery *For this subject's image gallery, see Miguel Camino/Gallery de:Miguel Camino pl:Miguel Alcantara pt-br:Miguel Camino ru:Мигель Камино Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Racing cars Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Cars 2 Category:Male characters